


Bittersweet Memories

by formeldehyde



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Diary/Journal, Getting Together, Gumballs name is Bubba, M/M, Punk Marshall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formeldehyde/pseuds/formeldehyde
Summary: Diary entries by Bubba Gumball, starting the day all those years ago when he met Marshall.





	Bittersweet Memories

October 7th,

Gumball woke up a little earlier than usual, thanks to the incessant sounds of construction out his bedroom window. His pink hair was in messy curls atop his head, only wearing pastel sleep pants. His bubblegum skin broke out in goosebumps the moment he pulled himself out of the big fluffy blanket. 

The Candy Kindgdom was steadily growing, he had roughly a hundred citizens now. As of now the workers were drilling out the rock candy to make room for pipes and aqueducts. He sighed, stretching his arm to reach out to his bedside table and fumbling around for his glasses. Gumball ran to his closet, making a mental note to have extra banana guards on duty when they began excavation on the outer walls, he pulled on a oversized hoodie. 

It was way too early to start worrying about the projects. He put on some fuzzy bunny slippers and shuffled across the floor out to the balcony. The kingdom looked gorgeous, the sky painted in shades of marmalade. Small gatherings of candy houses and shops were shadowed by glowing cotton candy trees and licorice flowers. It was chilly in the early autumn air but he always preferred to eat outside if he could.

His breakfast had already been set out by Butterscotch Butler; waffles with fresh fruit and strawberry syrup. A hot cappuccino with a peppermint straw-

Bubba stopped for a second, staring at the completely unstriped candy. He was puzzled but continued with his morning. The waffles were delicious and the coffee actually did a lot to ease him into the day. 

He had a light schedule this week, despite all the renovations. Mostly he was planning a harvest festival, and needed to book some bands for the late night movie. Autumn meant heaps of seasonal treats. He was excited to go get out the pumpkin patches out by the lake, he had to take some samples to make sure they would be ripe in time for the festival. 

Gumball stayed outside for a little while longer, reading an old article on ancient technology. He heard a light tap on the glass door and turned to see butterscotch butler by the door. Motioning for her to come outside, he waved his hand and set down the book. "Good morning."

"Good Morning, your Highness." She curtsied, then began fidgeting with her hands. "Well, I am afraid if might not be a good morning after all."

Bubba scrunched his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Prince, something horrible has happened! The peppermint fields have been drained of all their color!" 

"How bizarre...I guess that explains my straw." He stood up, a bit embarrassed to still be in his loungewear. "I'm gonna get ready and then I'll go check it out. You're excused."

She left and Bubba followed through the room, stopping at his closet. He scrambled around, finding a fuzzy burgundy sweater some casual trousers. Normally he would dress nicer but he'd be out in the patches and forests today so comfortability was important. Matching red boots and his go bag on, he headed down the stairs. 

Much to his dismay; he immediately is berated by his people. Apparently all the strawberry flowers had also gone white as well. Prince Gumball spent the majority of the day helping his people replant their gardens. 

He finally made it out of the castle around nightfall. Not after showering the days sweat off and tucking in the orphaned candy kids at the end of the hall. By the end of the day, he realized how out of control his life truly was. He loved his people but he was growing tired of not being able to set his own schedule.

Bubba always enjoyed these evening walks, most of his citizens settling in for the night. The kingdom quiet, even quieter as he wandered past the border walls. Only hearing the sounds of caramel crickets and owl hoots as he wandered down through the cotton candy forest. Outside the barrier Bubba felt more like, well, Bubba then Prince Gumball. Just another not-quite-teenager wandering around Ooo, watching the seasons pass like he did before he built his kingdom. 

Bubba had to pass through marshmallow meadows to get to the mint fields, the white flowers were beginning to singe at the ends from a summer baking in the sun. It smelled like the embers still lit the morning after a bonfire, he could see the rows of peppermint buds beginning to bloom. They begin to stripe a few weeks after they're planted- around late September- reaching full size in early December. 

Gumball walked down the hill, now in the valley where candy crops were nestled along the root beer river. He took a deep breath, a mix of sugary smells meeting his nose. It was so peaceful out here, in between the peaks of the Rock Candy Mountains. Bubba could see only a few farmers finishing up on their combines in the far lollipop plains. Otherwise, only fudge fawns and cocoa coyotes wandered this far from the forest.

The candies on the mint plants were indeed completely drained of color and stripes. "How odd," he commented. He picked a few samples to take to his lab. There wasn't much as far as evidence, everything else seemed normal. He decided to head further out to the plains, check on the rest of the crops, the valley soaked in purple twilight.

Bubba was wandering through the fields, watching the stars come out slowly and the cocoa crickets begin their songs. He decided to follow an old trail home and heard something- a soft hum in the distance. As he grew closer, straying away from the castle, he heard the chords and thrum of a bass. 

Gumball peeked behind a candy corn tree, and saw a boy floating above popsicle pond. He stopped immediately, hiding behind one of the gummy bushes. He watched as the boy levitated, swaying from side to side as he plucked out a slow, sad tune. He was-wow. Shaggy black hair fell over his face, wearing a baggy black t shirt and jeans so ripped Bubba was unsure if they counted as clothes. He was singing softly to himself, Bubba felt so drawn to him, the way the moonlight swallowed his pale form. 

The small lollipops and ice cream growing out the ground encased the boy as he floated closer to the pond beach. The overgrown plants made the ground one big puddle of sugar. He picked a popsicle off its stem and sucked the red juice right out of it, tossing the white ice to the ground. 

Wait- "Hey!" Gumball yelled, making his presence known as he burst through the leaves. His pink hair was messy and had twigs stuck in it but he didn't care, his face was burning bright pink in rage. 

"Whaddup?" The guy said nonchalantly. 

"What's up is that you've been eating all the red from my peppermints!" 

"What's got your panties in a twist, prince? They still taste the same." The boy laughed in a condescending tone and it made Gumball furious. 

"You're trespassing and obstructing Candy Kingdom property!" 

The boy flew close to him, their faces mere inches apart. "Listen darlin', I could either drink the red from your little candies or I could drink the blood of your citizens. Which would you prefer?" The boy flashed his- fangs!? 

"YOU'RE A FLIPPING VAMPIRE?!" Gumball tried to run, but the boy caught him by the neck of his sweater.

"I'm not a vampire, I'm the vampire king, and technically half demon." He said, voice velvet smooth. "Names Marshall Lee."

Bubba tried to calm himself but he was shaking, he saw now. The red glare in the boy's eyes, the tips of his stretched ears were pointed, his skin nearly blue. Vampires had been extinct for hundreds of years...the kid was no kid at all. Then again, neither was Bubba. "I am Prince Gumball, as royalties we should both acknowledge the laws of ones kingdom. Mr.Lee please don't feed off my crops, or my people... I don't have much to give and the Candy Kingdom's population is already growing so rapidly I ca-"

"Woah woah, slow down there." Marshall swung his base behind him, now floating like he was sitting on an invisible recliner in front of Bubba. How was this guy always so calm, relaxed? 

"I'm sorry I've been really wound up for... centuries."

At that, Marshall's cocky smirk faltered. "I hear you there. It never gets easier does it?"

Bubba looked at him skeptically, "No it doesn't."

"Hey what are you doing later?" 

"Uh...sleeping?" 

"Lame. I have a show tonight, you should stop by. It'll be sick," Marshall threw a tattered piece of paper at Gumball.

"Gah!" The Prince yelled as the poster got stuck in his gummy quiff. 

"Ahah, oh that's too good!" Marshal Lee was laughing but before Bubba could storm away, the vampire drifted closer to the ground. 

One he was actually standing, Bubba realized the boy was a few inches taller than him, slim and muscular at the same time. His shirt had holes in it that exposed the tattooed flesh underneath. The king slowly peeled the paper off his head and Bubba found himself completely at a loss for words. 

"There you go, princess." He said, extending the slightly sticky tour poster. It read MARSHALL LEE AND THE SCREAM QUEENS, THREE NIGHTS, THREE SECRET VENUES, SOLD OUT. 

"If it's sold out, and secret, how am I supposed to go?" The prince rolled his eyes, and tried to hand it back Marshall. 

"You're funny." Marshall snagged the paper, grabbed a pen from his pocket and began scribbling. "I'll see you around." 

With that, he flew straight above the tree line, disappearing beyond Bubba's vision. The poster was on the ground now, seeping into a puddle of popsicle juice. He yelped, grabbing it and shoving it in his jacket pocket. 

On his way back to the castle, he was angry. What kind of king is a rock musician? What kind of king has nothing to do besides eat popsicles and play the bass? 

Stupid vampires. 

Stupid, beautiful, littering, asshole vampires.


End file.
